


Adopted

by TheDelta42



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is a Wayne, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Multi, bio dad bruce wayne, marinette is adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Genetics are a wonderful thing, unless the substitute Science teacher is an arsehole
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	Adopted

**_ Adopted _ **

Ms. Mendeleiev was unwell, which meant the class had a substitute teaching them. They covered genetics, despite the class being physics. The substitute was sat behind the desk, lazily pointing around the board with a laser pointer.

“So, to recap, everyone in this room shares at least one trait with their parents or a family member.” Said the Sub, as Marinette frowned, “If you don’t, then I suggest you look at the local milkmen.”

“Sir,” Said Marinette, raising her hand, “I don’t resemble any of my family members and-”

“Then you’re adopted.” The Sub cut her off, making Marinette sit back, “If that’s everything, then class dismissed.”

Everyone was in a rush to get out of the room, Marinette trailing behind at the back of the group, her mind going over what the Sub said.

**_ A _ **

Marinette idly pushed her food around her plate, her mind still on what the teacher had said, her parent shared a look.

“Sweetheart, is everything alright?” Asked her mother, making Marinette stop and look up.

“Y-yeah, everything’s fine.” Lied Marinette, her parents silently calling her bluff, “Ugh, fine, we were learning about genetics in class and the teachers said that we all share at least one trait we have with family members,” Tom and Sabine shared a worried look, “and when I said I didn’t share any with my family members, he said that I was adopted, which is crazy, right?”

Marinette let out a nervus laugh, as both her parent looked uncomfortable, her father rubbed his eyes, while her mother sighed, “Marinette, we really didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“W-what?” Stuttered Marinette, her eyes wide and her body slowly going numb.

“Shortly after your father and I married, we got into an accident,” Said Sabine, grasping one of Marinette’s hands, “the result was that we weren’t able to have children.”

Marinette trembled, her mind swirling with what her parents told her.

“The news destroyed us,” Said Tom, “it nearly ended our marriage.”

“Then, we saw you,” Continued Sabine, “we saw you with one of the nurses at the orphanage and you were screaming your little head off, for some reason the nurse passed you off to us and you just stopped. I’ll always remember that moment, when you stopped crying and just stared up at us.”

Marinette looked at her mother, her _adoptive_ mother, and asked “D-did they say who my birth parents were?”

“They didn’t know who your birth father was, but,” Tom scowled, clearly angry about something, “they knew who your birth mother was, and she wasn’t a good character.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Marinette, looking up at him.

“Marinette, when we adopted you, you didn’t have a name,” Said Sabine, looking in Marinette’s eyes, “your… mother was trying to sell you, saying your father was a rich man from America.”

“Why would she try to sell me?” Questioned Marinette, making both Tom and Sabine stiffen.

“Marinette,” Said Sabine, slowly, “She was trying to sell you for drug money.”

**_ A _ **

Marinette didn’t sleep that night, deciding to go on patrol, in an attempt to clear her head. It didn’t work. Marinette stood on the school steps, unsure if she should go in, a hand on her shoulder jerked her from her thoughts.

Adrien looked at her worriedly, trying to gage her emotions.

“Marinette,” Asked Adrien, slowly, “are you okay?”

Marinette nodded, Adrien frowned, quickly seeing through the fake smile the girl had given him.

“Are you sure?” Prompted Adrien, making Marinette’s shoulders slump.

“You know what the teacher said yesterday,” Said Marinette, hugging herself, “about me being adopted?”

Adrien nodded, “If you’re worried that you’re adopted, I’m sure your parents prove the teacher wrong.”

“Adrien,” Said Marinette, looking at the ground, “they told me that I _am_ adopted.”

Adrien stared at Marinette, as she shivered, “They told me that my mother, my _birth_ mother, tried to sell me for drug money, and that my father was some high flying American that stayed for a one-night stand and then jetted off for somewhere else.”

“D-do you want a hug?” Asked Adrien, making Marinette tearfully nod.

“Why?” Sobbed Marinette, into Adrien’s shoulder, “Why didn’t they want me?”

**_ A – 12 Years Later _ **

Damien scowled at the people at the party, Grayson had wandered off to talk to some random person, Todd was looking for something to shoot, Drake and Brown were busy introducing themselves to random strangers and his father was speaking to the host.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Said the host, Adrien, to Bruce, “after everything my father did, your contribution and assistance in this really helps all of his victims.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Said Bruce, taking a champagne glass from a waiter, “given how the Justice League didn’t take the information seriously, we thought it’d be best if we helped with the healing of the city.”

Adrien smiled and nodded, just as a little, blonde-haired girl toddled up to him. She tugged on Adrien’s trouser leg twice, making the man scoop her up in his arms.

“Emma!” Said a woman with dark hair, walking towards Adrien and the little girl, Emma, “Emma, I haven’t finished cleaning you up.”

“Mari, what happened?” Asked Adrien, making the woman, Mari, look at him.

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat, this woman, Mari, looked like his late mother, Martha Wayne.

“She spilt her juice down her front,” Said Mari, gently prying the girl from Adrien’s arms, “I managed to get it off her and to get her changed, however, she ran off before I could finish.”

“What needs doing?” Asked Adrien, as Marinette fixed a little flower to Emma’s front.

“That.” Said Mari, looking at Emma and Adrien.

“Papa, Maman told big meanie off.” Said Emma, getting a chuckle from Adrien.

“Well, that’s what happens when someone misbehaves.” Said Adrien, as Emma took a cuddly toy from her mother.

Marinette turned her eyes on Bruce and stuck out her hand, “Marinette Agreste, Founder, and owner, of MDC Designs.”

“Bruce Wayne,” Said Bruce, shaking her hand, “Owner and director of Wayne Enterprises.”

Marinette smiled, “Ah, another orphan.”

Bruce nodded, “True, but I was under the impression that your parents are still alive.”

“My adoptive parents are,” Corrected Marinette, as Adrien placed an arm around her, “I never knew my birth parents and the one time I spoke to my birth mother ended in a screaming match and a restraining order.”

Bruce winced, one of the women he’d met was like that, taking a gamble, Bruce removed his phone from his pocket, and pulled up a picture of the woman who’d turned up a few years ago and turned the screen to face Marinette, “Is that her?”

Marinette froze and nodded.

“Her name’s Bethan,” Said Bruce, putting the phone away, “I met her about 28 years ago.”

Marinette stiffened, before she turned to face Adrien, “I think it’s time for Emma to go to bed, I might do the same.”

Adrien nodded, as he passed a half-awake Emma over to Marinette. The strides Marinette took when she left the men long and fast.

Damien had been listening in on them and discreetly followed the mother and her daughter, he saw her enter the girls’ room and leaving it half-an-hour later, before she headed into another room, either her and her husband’s bedroom or a study.

Damien could hear the mother talking to someone, before a portal opened up beneath him and he fell onto a soft, plush chair, while the mother glared at him.

“I thought it was made clear, that guests are _not_ allowed upstairs.” Said the mother, a pair of reading glasses in her hand and a massive tome in front of her.

“I thought you were hiding something.” Said Damien, scowling.

“Whether I’m hiding something or not is none of your business,” Said the mother, coldly, “what is your business is entertaining yourself downstairs, _where you’re supposed to be_.”

Damien felt she was like a wolf when her pups were threatened, “Why did you leave when my father told you about his stalker?”

The mother glared at him, before Damien suddenly found himself back at the party, behind his father.

“Father, the host’s wife is using magic.” Said Damien, making Bruce turn and look at him.

A small, red creature was floating in front of his father.

“I know.” Said Bruce, his voice strained, “I also know something that would change this, significantly.”

“What?” Asked Damien, as Bruce ran a hand down his face.

“Damien,” Said Bruce, looking at his son, “She’s your older sister.”

**_ A _ **

_“Recognised: Batman: 02.”_ Came the computerised voice from the Zeta tube, as Batman stalked onto the Watch Tower.

Hal was on monitor duty, not trusting Lagoon Boy after his screw up with the Miraculous and Paris situation.

“Hey, Bruce.” Greeted Hal, not looking away from the monitors.

“I have a daughter.” Said Bruce, in response.

“Yeah, we all know about Stephanie and Cassandra.” Said Hal, as Batman sighed.

“Lantern,” Said Batman, making the other man turn, “I have a daughter who was living in Paris, that I didn’t even know about.”

Lantern was silent, before he uttered the immortal words of “Holy shit.”

**_ A _ **

Marinette sifted through paperwork on her desk, Adrien not too far away as he graded his student’s physics homework. The office door opened, as Alya let Emma into the room, the toddler going directly to Marinette and letting herself on her mother’s lap.

“I heard that one of the guests last night wanted an DNA test.” Said Alya, looking at Marinette.

“Yes, the director of Wayne Enterprises wanted several pieces of DNA from me, from hairs to body fluids.” Snarked Marinette, leaning back in her chair.

“Bruce Wayne,” Said Alya, frowning, “but why now?”

“Because he’s never met me before?” Said Marinette, leaning back in her chair.

“I can see the headlines now,” Said Alya, leaning against Marinette’s desk, “’Top Fashion Designer MDC Bruce Wayne’s Long-Lost Daughter.’”

“I hope not.” Laughed Marinette, getting to her feet, “We need to go outside, we’ve been cooped up in here all day and, quite frankly, I could use the fresh air.”

“That’s an excellent idea, Marinette.” Said Tikki, making everyone jump.

“For fucks sake, Tikki,” Gasped Marinette, as Emma looked up at her, “don’t do that!”

“What does ‘fuck’ mean?” Asked Emma, making everyone in the room go still.

“It’s a bad word and Maman is bad for using it.” Said Marinette, kneeling in front of Emma.

“Hmm.” Said Emma, frowning, “Maman, you’re told off.”

Emma skipped away, leaving Marinette crouching next to her desk.

“Did your daughter just say that you were told off?” Asked Alya, as Marinette groaned, “Anyway, where has Tikki been all week?”

“She’s been speaking to the Wayne’s on my behalf.” Said Marinette, making Adrien and Alya stop cold.

“You revealed your identity to them?” Demanded Adrien, rushing to catch up with his wife.

“I figured out that the Wayne’s are Gotham’s Heroes and, frankly, I prefer this to be on even footing where Batman is concerned.” Responded Marinette, scooping Emma up off the ground.

“Bruce Wayne’s Batman?” Asked Adrien, making Marinette smile.

“I had my suspicions, especially since Batman arrived to help us shortly after Bruce Wayne got settled into his hotel.” Said Marinette, looking at the flowers, “Besides, I had Max helping me figure it all out.”

“Didn’t you yell at him last week because your tropical fruit, carrot, popcorn and almond expresso was too hot.” Asked Adrien, making Alya gasp.

“Marinette, have you been having cravings?” Asked Alya, making Marinette freeze.

After a moment, Marinette nodded, getting a squeal from Alya and a gasp from Adrien.

“You’re pregnant?” Asked Adrien, his wife nodding.

A split second later, Adrien had Marinette in his arms and was laughing loudly, “That’s wonderful!”

“Ooh,” Said Alya, leaning back and smirking, “I can just imagine the fights those two will get into for our attention.”

Both Marinette and Adrien glared at Alya, while Emma looked at her parents, “I’m gonna be a big sister?”

Marinette nodded, smiling. Emma scowled and folded her arms, “Now I’m gonna have to share Maman and Papa.”

Marinette and Adrien laughed.

**_ A _ **

Bruce fidgeted as he waited to hear back from the scientist. Diana frowned, before getting up and walking over to him.

“It’s alright to be nervous,” Said Diana, sitting next to him, “I’ll admit, it was a shock to see Tikki again, but if she’s certain about her holder being your daughter, I see no reason to doubt her.”

“I don’t doubt she’s my daughter, Diana” Said Bruce, leaning forwards, “She figured out my identity shortly after I arrived.”

“She has your brains.” Said Diana, as Bruce’s shoulders slumped.

“When I attempted to broach the topic, she just shut down.” Said Bruce, staring at his hands, “After twenty-eight years of not hearing or seeing me, probably thinking that she was unwanted or wasn’t good enough.”

“She still scared the living shit out of me.” Grumbled Damien, still fuming over the portal in the floor trick.”

Diana looked over at Damien, the boy had come a long way from the weapon the League had made him. He was now a normal, well, as normal as Damien can get, teenager. Damien still had trouble getting over the fact he had a sister a decade older than him.

“Since she’s older than Grayson,” Said Damien, glaring at the ceiling, “Does that mean she’ll inherit the company and everything?”

“No, from what Tikki told us,” Said Diana, getting Damien to look at her, “She opted to dissolve Gabriel Agreste’s assets and connections, she then either sold off the remaining stocks or gave them to charities. I know the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation is one of the charities that has a constant supply of money being donated into it.”

“Probably because she thought she was an orphan.” Said Damien, going back to glaring at the ceiling.

“I’m a grandfather.” Said Bruce, after a moments silence.

Damien stopped glaring at the ceiling and gave his father a quizzical look, “You know, now that you mention it, you do look kinda old.”

Bruce glared, before throwing a pillow at Damien.

**_ A _ **

Marinette watched Emma playing with her dolls when Bruce and Damien sat down in front of her.

“I can’t stay long.” Said Marinette, looking at them.

“Why, because you hate us and don’t want anything to do with us?” Demanded Damien, making Marinette slowly turn and look at him.

“No, Emma has a doctor’s appointment.” Said Marinette, getting a frown Bruce and Damien.

“Ah.” Said Damien, getting a short glare from Marinette.

“Ah, indeed.” Said Marinette, as Emma toddled up to her.

“Maman, lookee.” Said Emma, holding something out for her mother to take.

Marinette looked at the frog her daughter dropped into her hands, before it hopped off.

“No! Bad Froggie! Come back!” Emma went to chase after it, only to trip and fall flat on her face.

Within moments, Marinette was cradling her wailing daughter, and starting to calm her down. Damien and Bruce watched Marinette, eventually, Emma’s wails died down into sniffles and the odd hiccup. Marinette held Emma, while the toddler took to sucking her thumb and cuddling up against her mother.

“We’ll have to meet up another time,” Sighed Marinette, picking her bag up, as Emma tightened her grip on her mother’s coat, “I think this little one needs to be seen to before anything else.”

Marinette gave a short whistle, and a dog bounded over towards her. Bruce watched his daughter and grandchild walk away. Damien watched something he’d never experienced.

**_ A _ **

Emma snored quietly, while Marinette watched from the doorway, her thumb going into her mouth as she slept. A plush toy of Chat Noir was held tightly in her arms.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Adrien, approaching Marinette with a cup of tea.

“All this time, I thought both my parents were mindless drug addicts who only care about themselves and having the fear that I’d turn out like them,” Said Marinette, taking the cup, “And in the past week, I’ve found that not only is my father alive, but he’s the biggest playboy in the world and able to buy literally anywhere and not have a dent made in his bank.”

Adrien was silent, before wrapping and arm around Marinette’s shoulders, “You know, when I lost my mother and my father started to become closed off to everything, I was terrified of waking up and finding myself like him. Then, you came along, as did Nino, Alya and everyone else. Your parents don’t define you, only you and who you are as a person can do that.”

Marinette hummed and continued to watch Emma.

“Are you going to talk to them tomorrow?” Asked Adrien, making Marinette look at him.

“I was thinking of inviting them to dinner, let them meet Maman and Papa.” Said Marinette, before downing the drink and leading Adrien to their bedroom, “But, frankly, it’s been a stressful day, for both of us, it seems.”

Adrien grinned and swept Marinette into his arms.

**_ A _ **

Damien felt like an intruder, as he watched Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng playing with Emma, while Marinette, his sister, quietly quizzed Greyson on something to do with the circus. Agreste was ferrying plates of food from the kitchen to the table, a red husky and a black cat following him around. Bruce stared at his granddaughter, it felt odd for him to call the toddler that, he felt Dick sit next to him.

“Well, that was intense.” Said Dick, leaning back in the chair.

“She’s not much older than you.” Said Bruce, making Dick look at him.

“She’s what?” Asked Dick, frowning.

“She’s twenty-eight,” Continued Bruce, his arms folded, “and she’s practically built an empire.”

“That _empire_ ,” Said Marinette, looking at the two, “was built on the crumbling remains of Gabriel’s own company, I just took the reins, rebranded it and removed all trace of him as a final middle finger to him.”

Bruce and Dick stared at her, “The room’s built like an echo chamber, really helps when looking for a certain rascal.”

Emma squealed as Sabine tickled her. A loud thud emanated from the upstairs, making Marinette frown.

“I’ll be right back.” Said Marinette, disappearing up the stairs.

There was a silence.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” Yelled Marinette, making everyone jump. Marinette returned with a Vietnamese man and a young woman with pick hair, “These morons though it’d be a good idea to climb up the side of the house and in through the window.”

“The door was locked.” Said the man, making the woman hit him.

“Kim didn’t want to use the bell.” Said the woman, folding her arms.

“The last time I was here, there was a power cut that almost killed Adrien’s mum!” Said the man, Kim, raising his arms above his head.

Marinette gave a sharp whistle, making them flinch, “Kim, ringing the doorbell isn’t going to cause a power cut, Alix, you knew this and still decided to climb up the side of the house.”

The woman, Alix, winced, before adopting a hurt look.

“Don’t even try the wounded rabbit act with me.” Said Marinette, pointing at Alix, “I trust Kim to be the idiotic one out of the two of you, I really don’t need you deciding the prove me wrong.”

Both mumbled out a sorry and looking at the floor.

Emma stomped, more toddled, up to the two adults, “You’re very told off!”

There was a snort, before Mr. Dupain fell over, laughing.

Marinette looked at her daughter, chubby cheeks and pigtails, trying to look intimidating. Scooping the toddler into her arms and gently bouncing her, “I think someone needs a nap.”

“Nuh-uh,” Yawned Emma, rubbing her eyes, “Not sleepy.”

Marinette just shushed her and took Emma back up to her room. Kim and Alix awkwardly shuffled their feet, before Adrien cleared his throat and jerked his head into the kitchen.

“This is a big house.” Said Dick, looking around the dining room, “Not as big as Wayne Manor, but still big.”

“It’s not as big as Gabriel Agreste’s house,” Said Sabine, looking at him, “but, Adrien gave the house to the Heroes of Paris as a base of operations.”

“Considering what he did to it, I’m not surprised.” Said Tom, standing up, “He made a secret bunker underneath it and in the attic.”

“Clearly, something only someone with some serious issues would do.” Said Sabine, frowning, while Bruce and Dick shared a worried look.

“Foods ready.” Said Adrien, as he, Alix and Kim ferried the food in from the kitchen.

**_ A _ **

Marinette had gone to bed directly after dinner, saying she had a headache, Damien quietly followed her, believing she was still hiding something. Damien was disappointed when she got changed and actually went to bed.

“What’cha doin’?” Asked a toddler’s voice, making Damien jump.

Behind him, stood the toddler that his sister, it felt weird calling Agreste that, had been carrying around in the majority of instances he’d seen her.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Said Emma, a blanket and toy trailing behind her.

“That’s none of your business.” Snapped Damien, making Emma take a deep breath.

Panicking, Damien grabbed the toddler and held her mouth shut, “Your family is hiding something, and I’m going to find out what.”

Emma suddenly looked scared, making Damien smirk, “You know what it is, don’t you?”

“Put. Her. Down. Now.” Came Marinette’s voice, cold and sharp.

Damien froze, before slowly turning and facing Marinette. The dog from before had her teeth bared and a snarling at Damien. Damien dropped Emma onto the floor, with Marinette quickly scooping her up and glaring at Damien, non-verbally instructed him to follow her.

She found Adrien, Kim, Alix and her parents speaking with Bruce and his crowd.

“You need to leave. Now.” Said Marinette, as she entered the room.

Bruce opened his mouth to asked why, before he spotted red marks on Emma’s face and Damien trailing behind Marinette.

“What did he do?” Asked Bruce, already feeling that any progress that had been made was lost.

“I just caught him _manhandling_ my daughter.” Snapped Marinette, as Damien just scowled, “If the rest of you are like him, then I don’t want any of you around.”

“Mrs. Agreste,” Said Dick, standing up, “I can assure you, none of us are like Damien, we actually thought he’d been making progress.”

Damien just stood by the door, scowling at the ground.

“Well, Jason can be a bit rough around the edges, but that’s because he almost died.” Said Dick, making Marinette’s eyes fall on Jason.

“I’ll take that as an explanation as to why he has a hunting knife stuffed in his boot.” Said Marinette, making Jason take his foot off the table.

“It seems that I need to speak with Damien,” Said Bruce, standing up, “perhaps I can find out what he was thinking.”

Marinette frowned, before nodding, “In all honesty, he’s the only one I keep having a problem with.”

Bruce gave a strained smile, before walking past her and grabbing Damien’s arm and pulling him into another room.

“I’m going to grab a dressing gown,” Said Marinette, handing Emma over to Adrien, “and some pain killers.”

In the other room, Bruce pulled out a chair and sat Damien down, “What the hell were you thinking?”

“She’s hiding something!” Protested Damien, making Bruce groan, “Don’t tell me I’m being paranoid, she’s clearly moved things from their designated places before we arrived!”

“Of course, she’s hiding things, Damien,” Said Bruce, looking at his son, “do you remember what Diana called her?”

“The Guardian on the Miraculous.” Said Damien, before a look of realisation appeared on his face, “Oh. Shit.”

“If that’s why you’re creeping about the place, you should’ve just asked.” Said Marinette, making both Bruce and Damien jump.

“How do you do that?” Demanded Damien, “First your daughter does it and now you!”

Marinette froze, before waving her hand, making a window open into the other room.

“What do you mean, Emma’s done it?” Asked Marinette, zeroing in on Damien.

“Just before you told me to drop her, she appeared out of nowhere.” Said Damien, Marinette’s frown deepening.

“Emma isn’t tall enough to open her bedroom door, and I made sure to have all the Kwami accounted for tonight.” Said Marinette, just as Emma appeared in the room, giggling.

“Oh, fuck.” Swore Marinette, making Emma frown and toddle over.

“Naughty word.” Said Emma, pointing at a jar on the side.

Marinette sighed, before pulling a couple of euros out of her pocket and depositing them in the jar. Emma nodded, satisfied, before toddling over to Damien, “Naughty.” Emma pointed to the jar again, getting a snort from Bruce.

Damien looked at his father and sister, before sighing and pulling a roll of euro bills from his pocket and dropped it into the jar.

Emma beamed up at him, before running over to her mother. Marinette sighed, before picking her up and walking back to the rest of the group.

**_ A _ **

Clark looked at the newspaper, nearly spitting his coffee over the front of it.

**_ MDC IS A WAYNE! _ **

Clark groaned and hoped Bruce hadn’t adopted a grown woman. Connor looked up from his book.

“Is everything okay, Kal?” Asked Connor, frowning as M’Gann, Garfield and Bart read the headline.

“Bruce has adopted a grown woman.” Said Clark, starting to stand up.

“Actually,” Said Bart, looking up at him, “Marinette is Batman’s biological daughter.”

People from several blocks away heard the loud what coming from Clark’s apartment.

“Smallville, if one of your super friends has another kid, you don’t need to act surprised by it.” Said a groggy Lois, rubbing her eyes.

**_ A _ **

Ra’s Al Ghul glared at the headline; he knew of the girl. He also knew of the Great Guardians; the League had capitalised on the power vacuum that had been left in their absence. He let out a sharp sigh through his nose and started reading.

**_ A _ **

Marinette looked around the Watchtower, frowning at the sight of the Justice League.

“I’m not even going to start on how impractical some of your costumes are.” Said Marinette, before looking at the trees, “How’d you get the birds up here?”

“You know, we still have no clue.” Said Flash, as a bird landed on Marinette’s head.


End file.
